I Want to Live!
I Want to Live! 1958, directed by Robert Wise (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A prostitute, sentenced to death for murder, pleads her innocence. *Susan Hayward - Barbara Graham *Simon Oakland - Edward S. 'Ed' Montgomery *Virginia Vincent - Peg *Theodore Bikel - Carl G.G. Palmberg *Wesley Lau - Henry L. Graham *Philip Coolidge - Emmett Perkins *Lou Krugman - John R. 'Jack' Santo *James Philbrook - Bruce King *Bartlett Robinson - District Attorney Milton *Gage Clarke - Attorney Richard G. Tibrow *Joe De Santis - Al Matthews *John Marley - Father Devers *Raymond Bailey - San Quentin Warden *Alice Backes - Barbara, San Quentin Nurse *Gertrude Flynn - San Quentin Matron *Russell Thorson - San Quentin Sgt. *Dabbs Greer - San Quentin Capt. *Stafford Repp - Police Sgt. *Gavin MacLeod - Police Lt. *Wendell Holmes - Detective *Gerry Mulligan - Jazz Combo Member *Shelly Manne - Jazz Combo Member *Red Mitchell - Jazz Combo Member *Art Farmer - Jazz Combo Member *Frank Rosolino - Jazz Combo Member *Pete Jolly - Jazz Combo Member *Bud Shank - Jazz Combo Member *John Barton - Clerk (Uncredited) *Leonard Bell - San Francisco Hood (uncredited) *Olive Blakeney - Corona Warden (uncredited) *Eumenio Blanco - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Paul Bradley - Reporter (uncredited) *Peter Breck - Ben Miranda (uncredited) *George Bruggeman - Bailiff (uncredited) *George Chester - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Noble "Kid" Chissell - Guard (uncredited) *Pearl S. Cooper - Convict (uncredited) *Russell Custer - Police Officer (uncredited) *Charles Fredericks - Sucker at Card Game (uncredited) *Wesley Gale - Spectator Outside Courtroom (uncredited) *Lew Gallo - Mr. Thomas, Undercover Cop at Bar (uncredited) *Paul Genge - Police Inspector (uncredited) *John George - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Bobby Gilbert - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *James Gonzalez - Reporter in Courtroom (uncredited) *Charles H. Gray - Luke (uncredited) *Robert Haines - Court Clerk (uncredited) *Brett Halsey - Sailor at Party (uncredited) *Michael Hinn - Bailiff (uncredited) *George Hoagland - Reporter (uncredited) *Stuart Holmes - Loafer with Cigar (uncredited) *Jason Johnson - Bixel, the Landlord (uncredited) *Kenner G. Kemp - Reporter in Courtroom (uncredited) *Helen Kleeb - Prison Matron (uncredited) *Joseph La Cava - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Mike Lally - Reporter in Courtroom (uncredited) *Rusty Lane - Judge (uncredited) *S. John Launer - San Quentin Officer (uncredited) *Len Lesser - Charlie, Newspaperman (uncredited) *Jon Lormer - San Quentin Doctor (uncredited) *Herbert Lytton - Newspaperman (uncredited) *James Maloney - Prison Dentist (uncredited) *Marion Marshall - Rita (uncredited) *Ken Mayer - Drunk at Party (uncredited) *Hans Moebus - Bar Patron (uncredited) *George Nardelli - Juror (uncredited) *Charles Perry - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Joe Ploski - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *George Putnam - George Putnam, TV Newsman (uncredited) *Fred Rapport - Juror (uncredited) *Robert Robinson - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Gene Roth - Eric, Machinist (uncredited) *John Roy - Attorney (uncredited) *Herman Rudin - Detective (uncredited) *Cosmo Sardo - Spectator Outside Courtroom (uncredited) *Evelyn Scott - Personal Effects Clerk (uncredited) *Dan Sheridan - Police Broadcaster (uncredited) *Bill Stout - Bill Stout, TV Newsman (uncredited) *Brick Sullivan - Witness at Execution (uncredited) *Hope Summers - Ethel, Policewoman on Bus (uncredited) *Lorna Thayer - Corona Guard (uncredited) *Guy Way - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Jack Weston - NCO at Party (uncredited) *Bob Whitney - Police Officer (uncredited) *Chalky Williams - Bailiff (uncredited) *Than Wyenn - San Francisico Hood (uncredited) Category:California Category:1958 Category:Crime Category:Death Penalty Category:Execution Category:Gas Chamber Category:1950s Category:Good Time Girl Category:Newspaper Category:Noir Category:Film Noir